This invention is a rotary electronic utility box locking system for application in service bodies to be installed on trucks and other vehicles. A service body typically includes a plurality of utility boxes, tool boxes, and other storage compartments that are individually enclosed with hinge-mounted doors. Prior to the subject invention, the hinge-mounted doors were secured only by a lock on the individual compartment door handles, or by a manually operated, linear-actuated mechanical system and padlock.
The linear-actuated mechanical system consists of a rod assembly that passes through a series of brackets mounted to the interior or exterior of the storage, compartments. The mounting brackets are adapted to receive the rod assembly when it is in a locked position. The rod assembly extends to the outer surface of the service body and through a padlock bracket. The rod assembly is manually secured by placing a padlock through the padlock bracket thereby preventing unauthorized access to the storage compartments.
The linear-actuated mechanical system requires the user to manually lock and unlock the padlock that secures the rod assembly and manually move the rod assembly from its locked, position in order to gain access to the storage compartments. The manual process can be time consuming and inconvenient, especially when the user is required to repeatedly lock and unlock the storage compartments during the course of work.
Attempts to address these problems can be found in the Latch-Matic® locking system available from Reading Truck Body, Inc. of Shillington, Pa. and the electric latch available from Eberhard Hardware Manufacturing Company of Strongsville, Ohio. Both of these electronic locking systems deal solely with automatically locking the handles of the individual utility boxes or storage compartments, however, and do not offer the additional security of a system independent of the locks on the handles of utility boxes and other storage compartments. These systems also require the use of individual actuators for each utility box or storage compartment, adding to the cost of the system.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for an electronic utility box locking system that is convenient and inexpensive and provides the additional security of a system independent of the locks on the handles of the utility boxes or storage compartments.